<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by wearelovingescapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076310">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes'>wearelovingescapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, F/M, Fanfiction, Male Sohma Akito, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akito is angry and not feeling well, Y/N is there for him and always will be. </p>
<p>*Akito is male in this and Y/N is referred to as she.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Akito, Sohma Akito/Original Character(s), Sohma Akito/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking to Akito's room Y/N saw a servant scurry past her with a frighten look on their face. Y/N let out a sigh, Akito must be in a bad mood. She hated when he was in a bad mood, his temper was the worst. </p>
<p>Y/N entered Akito's room sliding the door behind her. Looking around the room, stuff was thrown about and another vase laid broken on the floor. Y/N made a mental note to get a servant to come in a clean when Akito settled down. </p>
<p>"Y/N," Akito called out, his voice sounding coarse. A chill ran down her spine. He still sounded angry. </p>
<p>Walking over to the porch where Akito sat, Y/N kept her eyes focused on the ground. She nearly jumped when she felt an uncomfortable grip on her wrist. </p>
<p>"Sit with me," Akito said his voice softer this time. </p>
<p>Sitting down next to Akito Y/N observed the cloudless sky, the sun shining brightly in the sky. It was a beautiful day out. Glancing over at Akito his hair was disheveled and his face was still flushed with fever. Without thinking Y/N reached out touching his cheek, his skin was not as hot as she expected. Akito leaned into her touch, sighing in content. Y/N's heart skipped a beat. </p>
<p>"Stay. Stay...with me," Akito looked up at her, his cold grey eyes fixed on her face. </p>
<p>"I will stay with you," Y/N replied with no hesitation. </p>
<p>Y/N knew what Akito was like. Harsh and downright cruel to other members of the Sohma family. She had been on the receiving end of Akito's cruelty a few times as well. But she loved him and knew Akito loved her as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>